Conspiracy Against The Crown
by Hero McAllen
Summary: Second 'A Goddess Three' story! There is a threat on the King's life, and Link must pair up with an unusual stable hand.
1. The Harvest Festival

Conspiracy Against The Crown  
  
Chapter One: The Harvest Festival  
  
"I'll have it! They taste good when they're burnt!" Zannon yells across the way to his friend, Lolita. "Give 'em here!"  
  
The girl walks over to where Zannon is sitting with the rest of their friends and hands him a plate of blackened ribs.  
  
"I'm just not going to say anything about this," his friend said looking at him strangely. "I'm just going to turn around and forget what weird eating habits you have."  
  
"Kenata!" Zannon shouts as the girl walks back over to the spit with the other women.  
  
The whole town of Murieope was gathered for their annual Harvest Festival. Wild flowers decorated the streets as well as all of the women and children. There was dancing and merriment every where you looked, people enjoying themselves and a whole community united. The younger children played games of tag around the adults, constantly getting under foot and causing problems. But no one seemed to mind or get irritated; this was a time to celebrate the year and all of its blessings.  
  
Each plate was piled high with food and each cup was overflowing with wine. Even the younger children were allowed to drink it for it was a tradition among the people of Murieope. Laughter could be heard from anywhere in the valley as well as the jovial singing of every man, woman, and child.  
  
Loraefin and her friends were seated in a circle on the warm ground in the very midst of the levity. Within this merry little group were seated people who have known each other from birth and Loraefin's family respectively. To the left of her sat Megeara and to her left was Mariva. Staceana was next which was probably not the best place to sit, everyone knew they would start to argue. Lycus sat next to her, the quiet and charming young lad that had once pulled Mariva from the river when she had slipped and fallen in. His shock of wild, ruddy hair was always known for standing on end. Continuing around the circle was Take, Mariva's older brother and the oldest in the third born generation, then Berg and Zannon who were spewing wise cracks and Megeara slapped them upside the head. Lolita was busy cooking at the spit with the other women, but was to join them shortly.  
  
"Hey wait a minute! Get your hands out of my food!" Mariva yelled at Galvin and slapped his hand. "Go get your own potatoes!"  
  
"But I'm to lazy to get up," he smiled, "can't I just have one?"  
  
"Here, have this," Mariva said and chucked one of her small potatoes at him which promptly smacked him on his forehead. He picked it up off the ground, dusted it off, and plopped it into his mouth. Galvin grinned broadly in Mariva's direction to irritate her. "You're sick!" She yelled, "sick, sick, sick!"  
  
"But you love it when I'm sick don't you," he continued to tease her. Mariva looked like she was going to kill him.  
  
Lolita came over and sat down next to Loraefin on her right.  
  
"Your mom done forcing you to cook?" Loraefin asked.  
  
"Finally, so what conversations have I missed?" Lolita smirked.  
  
"Mariva just chucked a potato at Galvin," Staceana said. "Not that he didn't deserve it," Galvin glared at her.  
  
"Hey, after this anyone want to go and play some Paarvoss?" Megeara suggested excitedly. Paarvoss, for those of you who didn't know, is the Hyrule equivalent to football, a game that this group of friends loved to play. A chorus of 'yes' met the idea with great enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey, I claim Witt for my team!" Lycus declares.  
  
"Fine, then I get Zannon!" Berg announces likewise.  
  
"Zannon and I have to be on separate teams so I can sac em'!" Megeara gets in on the team calling.  
  
"We'll settle this on the field guys, eat first, pick teams later," Lolita orders. "Hey Fin, didn't you invite Link to the festival?"  
  
Loraefin looks up from her plate, a smudge on her cheek from the sauce on the ribs.  
  
"Yea, he said he would try and make it if he could. He's probably busy ya know being the local hero and all," Loraefin wiped her face with her napkin.  
  
"When was the last time Link came down here?" Staceana inquired curiously. "A few weeks ago maybe?"  
  
"Yeah, three weeks ago. Getting down here can be a pain; it's a pretty good hike through the tunnel and all. Besides, he's busy," Loraefin informed.  
  
"He should come down more often," Lycus said, "he's a great guy to hang out with."  
  
"Yea and besides that he's really hot!" Lolita, the hormone driven, blurted out. "He has more sexy upper body than any of you excuses for men!"  
  
"Stop it! Stop it now I don't want to hear it!" Loraefin laughed. "You are driven! Driven and sick!"  
  
"Oh stop playing innocent with us Fin! We can all probably guess what was going through your mind when you were alone with him on that quest or whatever you went on about a half a year ago!"  
  
Loraefin crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out playfully at Lolita.  
  
"Well at least I'm not as hormonal as you!" She laughed out loud.  
  
Lolita shot back, "well maybe you should be!" Both started to crack up even harder, the males in their group tried to keep a straight face, but in the end they were forced to crack a smile.  
  
"Is everyone done?" Megeara says, as always impatient. "I want to go and play before it gets dark and out parents start the bonfire."  
  
"Sure, I'm done."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'm full."  
  
"Now can I have your potatoes Mariva?!"  
  
"Arg! Take them all for crying out loud you lazy bum!"  
  
Quickly they piled their plates onto the large pile of used dishes, ran down across the bridge and over to the open field where all of their games took place. Teams were picked and the defensive and offensive lines were set up.  
  
"One two three heatte'!" Zannon yelled at the top of his lungs. The two teams spread out, fanning over the field, one trying to stay open and one trying to block. The ball was quickly snapped to Lycus, who was able to run it twenty feet before being tackled by Lolita. The game went back and forth, each team scoring points against the other until they didn't really bother to keep score. Loraefin took her eyes off the game for a minute and stared up toward the village.  
  
"Hey, you said it yourself, he's just probably busy. I bet he tried as hard as he could to get here," Megeara comforted.  
  
"Your right, Hero of Time out rules fun and pleasure," she smiled trying to make it all a joke. She had wanted Link to come though, and deep down she was very disappointed that he hadn't shown. Staceana started the play and everyone began to run again. "Lora catch!" Megeara shrieked laughing as Zannon came crashing on top of her. Loraefin snapped back into attention just in time to get a loose grip on the ball. She started to sprint up the field, dodging Mariva and Witt. Something caught her eye though, as she looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Link!" Loraefin shouted as she ran. The little figure on top of the bank waved in their direction. Loraefin unknowingly started to slow down.  
  
"What are you doing Fin?!" Berg yelled across the field. "Run!"  
  
She turned around to see Lycus coming straight at her; quickly she began to pick up her pace. Her feet carried her as fast as they could the last few yards until she flew into the end zone. Lycus sacked her anyway.  
  
Link saw Loraefin get pummeled to the ground as he was walking toward the field. The game stopped and everyone, dusty and winded from running, came over to meet him.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't make it!" Loraefin smiled, "it's good to see you!"  
  
"How's it going Link?" Berg smacked him on the back.  
  
"Er, uh fine," Link said, "sorry I'm late, business at the castle."  
  
"Oh it's OK!" Mariva spoke up. "The only thing you missed really is Lolita commenting on…"  
  
"We'll stop there won't we Mariva?" Lolita said jamming her elbow into her friend's side.  
  
"Ouch! What did you do that for?!"  
  
"So you would shut up!" Lolita clenched her teeth.  
  
"Don't mind them," Lycus informed nonchalantly.  
  
They started to head back up toward the village where the adults had already started to build the traditional bonfire in the center of the Town Square. Its huge billowing flames lifted up skyward to the stars that were just coming out.  
  
"I'm really glad you made it," Loraefin leaned over and whispered to Link.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for all of Hyrule," he whispered back smiling. "I'm glad you invited me."  
  
"At least you know everybody now," she laughed.  
  
Link winced a little. "Yeah, it's been kind of awkward."  
  
"Let's not think of that, let's just enjoy today, or what's left of it, shall we?" Loraefin said.  
  
"Yea, you're right," Link pauses for a moment, "hey, Lolita isn't going to…"  
  
"Flash everyone? No, no, we made her promise not to do that again, boy were you surprised!" She laughed, "good ol' Lolita, always the open one."  
  
"Quite literally I saw."  
  
"I guess we're just used to it."  
  
A mischievous grin spread over Link's face. "Did you ever…?"  
  
Loraefin shot him an equally mischievous glance. "Maybe…" Link's face dropped with shock.  
  
"Should I ask?"  
  
"No you shouldn't."  
  
"Hey! I've got something to ask you!" He declared abruptly. Loraefin looked at him strangely. Link pulled her off to the side as the rest of the group walked ahead past them. Once he was sure everyone was out of earshot he continued. "King Harkinian is having a ball at the end of this week in honor of his new Lead Adviser," he shrugs his shoulders innocently, "you wanna come with me and keep me company? Functions like these are so boring and I'd like to have a friend to suffer with me."  
  
A wide smile spread over Loraefin's face. "I'd love too, but..." her smile lowered, "I don't know, you know that we're not supposed to leave the valley anymore. Remember what happened after our little 'adventure' we had? All that 'chosen' mumbo jumbo didn't get us out of that one. Grandma and the others are worried about being discovered and the safety and secrecy of our village will be lost," Link looked down in thought. "You know I would love to go, in fact I think almost everyone here, every young one that is would love to get out of the valley, but…"  
  
"You've worked too hard to keep it secret I know, I know," Link sighed and smiled at her.  
  
He quickly looked her over. It had been almost six months since he had stumbled onto this 'lost' little village called Murieope. Almost half a year since he found the 'chosen one', whom, as he now thought, purpose was still unclear, and since he had made a wealth of new friends. The inhabitance of Murieope had accepted him and gave him their trust to protect their secret. They always welcomed him with open arms and never questioned his being there. Somehow, Murieope seemed to have a haze of contentment enwrapping it, something Link wished the rest of Hyrule had.  
  
It wasn't very often that he had a chance to travel out to the village though. Hyrule was in peace, yes, but now the Hero of Time seemed to have no time for himself. The King had him traveling to nearby countries to help with treaties or he was helping repair some of the damage that Ganondorf had left behind. He barely had time to stop by and see Malon at Lon Lon Ranch anymore he got so busy. But he guessed that was OK, it kept him from trying to figure the mysteries of him traveling back and forth through time, many a head aches that had caused. Honestly, he didn't think he was ever going to figure time travel out. The last time he saw Loraefin was about a month ago at the tail end of summer, and he couldn't even stay for very long. But that's the burden of being the Hero of Time he guessed.  
  
"Why don't you ask your friend Malon you're always talking about?" Loraefin said to snap Link back into attention.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I said why don't you ask Malon to go with you to the party? You've known her longer than you've known me," she looked past him to where the bonfire was growing. People started to sing and the music was struck up. "And I'm sure you have other friends that would love to go."  
  
"Yea, but Malon can't go, she left with her father to visit family on the other side of Death Mountain."  
  
"Oh, well then…"  
  
"I guess I could ask Misa, but I'm not so sure I want to. He'd only go if Susan went and Susan would hate to go. Besides, at night he rather be out in the graveyard probably, some weird obsession he's had since he was a kid, creepy huh?"  
  
"Just a smidgen," she answered, twisting her face. "I'm sure you'll find somebody."  
  
"Link! Fin! Get over here and join the party!" Lolita shouted at them from the edge of the firelight.  
  
Over the past half-year Loraefin's friendship with Link had grown, but still it was nothing compared to the deep bond she had with the rest of her friends. And no, she didn't have feelings for him despite what everyone thought. Link was just…a friend, and nothing more. Link didn't come around often enough for that, and when he did come it was hardly anytime at all. Despite their obvious destiny together, whatever it may be, Loraefin wasn't as close to him as she thought she would be. Sure they enjoyed each other's company, and yes they were friends but, she didn't know, something was missing. Of course this never really crossed her mind being the character she was, which tried never to think of such things.  
  
Loraefin took a seat next to Megeara and Link sat next to her. The light from the fire lit up the entire circle, sending waves of warmth up to the sky. The music struck up to a more lively song and everyone gathered in a circle around the fire to dance.  
  
"Are you coming Link?" Megeara asked. Link fidgeted where he sat.  
  
"No, I'll just stay here and watch," he replied. Lolita smiled mischievously.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Not this time! I let you off easy at the Spring Celebration, but your not going to get away from me now!" She grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him to his feet. Link tried to resist, but with little effort and was dragged into the forming ring of people.  
  
"Lolita, I'm not so sure I'm ready to dance yet, maybe let me sit out one so I can watch and then maybe…" Link persisted for he was terribly self- conscious about his dancing ability, well, in front of people anyway.  
  
"Nonsense! This is easy, just follow my lead and you'll pick it up," she reassured him. The music started and everyone began to move with the rhythm. They first started one giant circle, each person holding the next person's hand. In a single movement they started slowly, first to the left, and then to the right, hands still in the air, feet crossing one another in perfect sync with everyone else. The music picked up and the circle parted everyone into pairs of his or her own. The couples of two were joined at the hand as they started to move around the fire at a faster pace. The people around the outside of the ring joined in by clapping their hands in delight and cheering merrily. As the music moved faster, so did the dancers, their feet flying in and out from beneath them, spinning and moving into one beautiful dance. The firelight seemed to sway with them. Everyone was laughing as Berg picked Mariva up and started to spin her around, she likewise laughing and smiling. Lycus, wanting to join his friend in the mirth and levity, grabbed Loraefin close to him, one arm still outreached with hers, and started to make up steps of his own. Loraefin laughed and went along with him as they went the opposite way around the circle, making fools of themselves and enjoying every moment.  
  
"Your doing fine Link," Lolita congratulated him as the dance continued. "You're a wonderful dancer! You shouldn't be so self-conscious about it." Lolita laughed when she took notice of her two friends making idiots of themselves and said: "You two look ridiculous!"  
  
Loraefin turned around and replied, "but it's so much more fun!" Lycus smiled in their direction before they swept off again around the ring. The music ended and a new group of people took their place around the fire as the others left to sit down. 


	2. Bad Messages

Chapter Two: Bad Messages  
  
Link left back to Hyrule Castle late in the afternoon after the Harvest Festival had come to a close the day before. Winter was coming, but the air was still warm and sweet smelling as he proudly trotted Epona across the field. Navi had stayed behind in Kokiri Forest saying to him:  
  
"You go have fun by yourself for a change! Give everyone my best wishes!"  
  
Now all Link needed to do was drop by the castle to let someone know that he had returned, then he could finally head back home for some much-needed sleep. When Link came over the crest of hill he could see the lights twinkling from Hyrule Castle Town and the enormous hovering shadow of the citadel behind it. He kicked Epona in the side lightly and she picked up her pace.  
  
All was quiet at the castle, save for the guards on watch and the rattling of the cooks in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. Link dismounted and walked Epona into the stable and tied her reins onto a wooded post for while he was inside. She neighed and padded the ground alongside the other horses.  
  
"It's OK girl, I'll be right back," Link comforted as the stroked Epona's nose. She calmed down and started to chew on the alfalfa from the bin in front of her. Satisfied, Link turned and walked up the hill to the giant stone archway of the castle. He poked around up and down the different corridors in hopes of finding one of the servants to deliver the message that he was back, but he found none. Not an unusual thing for such a big place he thought though. Eventually he made his way to the kitchen where he was sure to find someone. There were plates still scattered along the giant table waiting to be cleaned and four busy attendants at the sink washing, scrubbing and drying. Two others were placing the clean dishes away in their proper place for tomorrow's use. The Head Chef noticed Link standing in the doorway and called out to him.  
  
"I see you have returned Master Link!" He bellowed in his usual jovial way. Link walked in smiling, removing his two gauntlets from his arms and relieved one of the young girls from her dish duty and started to scrub an unsettlingly dirty plate.  
  
"You guys have a big meal or something? I haven't seen so many dishes in here since the King's birthday," Link laughed.  
  
"While you were away…" the Head Chef began and then paused to think, "where were you anyway?" Link froze for a split second and then answered:  
  
"Fishing Trip"  
  
The chef laughed and continued: "Well did you catch anything big?"  
  
"Nah, I almost had one though, looked about thirty pounds, but it snapped my line," he finished a dish and handed it to be dried.  
  
"Ah well, maybe next time," the large man humored. "Anyway, while you were away the Queen of Adrean and her daughter came unexpectedly, we barely had time to prepare for them! I can't even begin to describe what a mess that was!"  
  
"Sounds bad, are they still here?" Link questioned.  
  
The man didn't seem to hear him at first for he had occupied himself with inspecting the crystal goblets on the tray in front of him.  
  
"Yes, they're still here, I've heard they're going to stay until the end of the week so they can join King Harkinian for the party then," he said absentmindedly. Link thought for a moment and then resumed the conversation.  
  
"Until the end of the week huh?"  
  
"That's right," said the chef unsettlingly, "and the queen is mighty picky about her food to. Can't say that's a woman's company I'd enjoy!" He finished the last sentence with a 'harumf' and set a glass down. "I don't like them if you ask me."  
  
"What about her daughter?" Link inquired with peaked curiosity. The chef smiled and a twinkle came to him eye.  
  
"A beauty that rivals our own Princess Zelda!" He exclaimed. "I bet every young man in Hyrule would kill just for a glimpse at her!"  
  
Link finished washing a dish and set it aside. "What about her as a person?" He sighed giving the chef a look.  
  
"She may be a beaut', but I'd ratha' be in a pit full of snakes than with her!" A young man bellowed. He had just entered in through the same door Link had. "A bloody queer girl if I eva' saw one." The boy was dark of hair color and yet had fair skin, with dark brown eyes to match. His dull leather boots clunked noisily across the stone floor as he threw down a sack of flour before the Chef's feet.  
  
"Here ya' go cook, flour like ya's asked me for," he said smiling, dirty from the white powder that had slipped through the burlap sack. "Hey Link," the young man turned to him, "did ye have a nice trip? I saw Epona in the stable and new'd ye be in here somewheres. Not eh' surprise I found ya in the kitchen!"  
  
Link smiled at the stable hand and replied, "White's a good look for you Rook."  
  
"Do ya like it? Thought of it myself!" Rook laughed, shaking the powder off him and out of his hair. "If I were you Link I'd stay away from Princess Adel, she's one of the reason's me family left Adrean. I nearly tripped over backwar' when I saw her coming toward me, good thing she didna' recognize me from when we war' kids! Me older brother and I used to have ta serve her meals to her back in ol' Adrean and I could tell you stories like none otha! The most spoiled girl there eva' was she is!" Rook's accent went full-blown.  
  
"I take it you don't like her either," Link joked around. "You make her out to be some kind of horrible monster with snakes coming out of her head and such."  
  
"She is! I tell ye she is! Will throw a tantrum if ye look at her so much as wrong! She's trouble if I eva' saw it!" Rook waved his arms in emphasis about him. "If she eva' comes inta' the stables again while I'm about I'll do best to get out of the way and you should too if ya see her."  
  
In the middle of the conversation a young boy came running through a doorway and almost came crashing into Link. He was panting hard from his obvious scramble about the castle passageways and it took him a minute or to before he caught his breath. The boy looked as though he had something to say but he was in too much of a fluster to get it out.  
  
"Link…I found you…" He panted. "The King…asked me to go and see…if you had come back yet…He needs to see you right away…" The lad drew in a deep breath and then exhaled, satisfied that he had delivered his message. Link looked to the Chef, and then to Rook, who was still partly covered in flour, before he followed the boy up the steps and to the King.  
  
***  
  
In the great chamber assembled a cluster of people shouting and waving their arms about them in immense confusion. The many candles lit the room retracting the darkness of night outside the windows. Link took a few steps in and caught a glimpse of King Harkinian, fists clenched in front of him and eyes shut tightly. The entire scene was that of frustration and havoc until the King finally spoke up.  
  
"Quiet all of you!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs to have a hush of silence fall over the room. "I will not run and hide like a coward over this matter! I have my duty as King and I will be damned before I let something like this turn me tail and give in!"  
  
"But your Majesty," one of the men said meekly, "this is a threat on your life, we must take at least some precautions for your safety." A murmur of 'here here' echoed about the group of men. Link walked in the rest of the way and squeezed his way up to the King's desk. King Harkinian spotted him immediately for he stuck out quite splendidly with his green Kokiri tunic and blond hair among the crowd.  
  
"Link, good, you have returned," said the King wearily. "How was your trip?" King Harkinian was the only one who knew about where Link had really gone off and joined him in keeping Murieope a secret.  
  
"Fine," he said. "What's going on here? I heard something about a threat on your life?! I'm gone for three days and something happens…"  
  
"It's nothing," The King grumbled handing Link a letter, "just someone trying to scare me." He stood up quickly and slammed his fists into the desk. "It's not going to work! It is a very dumb man who thinks I'll run away from my problems…"  
  
Link looked the piece of paper over reciting the words in his head:  
  
King Harkinian,  
  
Your time of ruling is up. At the Adviser's Ball on the new moon you will die.  
  
"You don't have any suspects?" Link questioned looking up.  
  
"No," one of the men spoke. "I don't think it's anything to worry about, probably some sick joke someone is playing with us." Another murmur went around the room.  
  
"When did this come?" Link glanced from face to face.  
  
"This afternoon, it was on the King's desk perfectly folded and laid out. Nothing else had been touched. Clearly the messenger had inside access to this room," another man in red added. Link cast a most surprised face.  
  
"Do you mean…Do you mean to tell me that there is a conspiracy inside the castle?!" He said in a harsh whisper. Each man looked briefly with downcast eyes and then to the King whom had his head lowered. When he raised his head his look was very irritated.  
  
"I will not have this, this man threaten me or any of my subjects!" King Harkinian declared angrily. "I want him caught and brought to me before he has a chance to hurt anyone do you understand? I will not have him putting lives in danger!"  
  
"What about the ball day after next? Do you wish it to be canceled?" The man in red spoke again with a faint smile playing on his lips. The King thought a moment before answering his question.  
  
"No, with it we can lure him out. He is probably expecting us to call it off so we will do the opposite. Let's let this scenario play through and see what scum will surface," with this the King walked out of the room, leaving everyone standing there in wonder. 


	3. Conspiracy Theory

Chapter Three: Conspiracy Theory  
  
With the arrival of this new problem Link decided it best if he should reside in the castle until the matter was resolved. Navi could last a few days more without his company. Even though Link rarely stayed in the castle, he had a room that was all his own and always prepared for him. He slept there that night among the thick red blankets and white pillows he was not used to. His own bed back in Kokiri was nothing more that some old blankets and his worn old pillow from when he was a child. Despite the tailor's offer for new blankets Link refused to get rid of them. The night air was cold and Link had closed and fastened the windows to keep the heat from the fire inside.  
  
It was about two in the morning when Link thought he heard someone in the room with him. The fire embers had extinguished and with the window and drapes closed there was no light in the chamber at all. Link cautiously leaned over for the oil-lit candle on the nightstand next to him. He fumbled for the switch to turn it on, but the dark made it hard for him to find it. Link's fingers eventually found the little piece of metal jutting out from the side of the frame and he turned it. Light dimly fanned out over the room and standing in the middle of the stone floor stood a cloaked figure with dagger in hand.  
  
Link jumped out of bed and grabbed hold of his sword and shield that were never far from him. "Who are you?!" He demanded. "What are you doing in here? Answer me!"  
  
The figure, whose face was covered with his cloak, picked up a wooden chair that was close to him and hurled it at Link. Link ducked, but the chair knocked over the lamp and it came crashing to the floor. The room went black. Link could hear the man's feet scuffling across the stone toward the window and the opening of the thick drapes. He ran in the direction of the sound but stumbled over the broken remains of the chair. The windows flung open and moonlight and cold air flooded in. The figure hopped onto the window ledge and kicked Link as he came toward him. The blow knocked Link onto the ground as he saw the shrouded chassis leap from the window. Link clutched his bruised side and stumbled to where the stranger had jumped; it was a good four stories to the pond in the courtyard below. A funny think struck Link: there was no splash. He looked about, from the moonlight he could tell there wasn't a ripple on the water, but then where did he go? The pond was straight below there was no way he could have missed it. Yet there was not a single sign of him.  
  
***  
  
Guards were posted at every corner. The news of the cloaked man in Link's bedroom caused King Harkinian to start taking the matter more seriously than he had. He told his advisors that no one else was to know about this 'problem' of theirs; he didn't think it wise to have the whole kingdom of Hyrule knowing about it. The preparations of the ball went on as normal as well. The cooks were busy trying new recipes that they wished to present for the Queen of Adrean, the servants were cleaning and dusting everything they could get their hands on, and the whole castle was in a flutter. The guards didn't know about the threat on King Harkinian's life and wondered why more had been posted than usual. But with all the commotion about they just shrugged it off and stood their watch.  
  
Link had been hunting for clues all morning. He had searched his bedroom for anything the stranger might have left, the corridors around the Council Chamber where the message had been found, and now he was inspecting the courtyard below his window where he might have missed something in the dark; all nothing. Looking above him Link searched the stone wall with his eyes and noticed something he had not before. About several feet to the left of his window there was a narrow ledge where one of the stones stuck out a bit farther than the rest. A few feet past that was a stone gargoyle spout and below that a stretch of battlements that led into the southernmost stone tower. The battlements were thickly covered in wild brier roses that had taken over that particular side of the courtyard. It was a difficult feat but it was entirely possible Link thought to himself. The man, (if it was a man, he didn't know) could have caught hold of that narrow ledge long enough for him to jump and grab the stone spout and swing to safety onto the battlements. Link was baffled, how could the man have done that and he not see him? It was nearly impossible, he was only out of Link's sight for not more than a moment, but as far as Link could see it was the only way he could have avoided the pond below and not gotten captured.  
  
He stared up at the wall and thought about the current dilemma that had befallen on Hyrule Castle. Link was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the scuffling of boots on the cobblestone path coming toward him. Rook stopped and stood behind him, peering over Link's shoulder he also stared at the wall with a puzzled look.  
  
"What are we starin' at?" Rook said directly into Link's large, pointed ear. The noise startled Link and he jumped and spun around with a gasp. Rook still stood there with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Jeez Rook you startled me!" Link exhaled with relief, "I didn't hear you coming."  
  
Rook grinned and hoisted the bag of potatoes from one shoulder to the next. "Sorrae' bout' that, I didna' think I'd frighten you. What were ya looking at?"  
  
Link glanced back up to the wall and then back to Rook. "Oh, nothing," he said in hopes of getting off the subject. Rook stared at him suspiciously and then rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright, alright, if ye want to be keepin' secrets 'Hero of Time' I'll let ye be, jus' let me know if ye need any help when you go sleigh a dragon or go to fight a band of Molblins that are holdin' helpless villagers hostage," he humored. "Jus' don't bring down the castle while yer at it." Rook heaved the potatoes onto his back again and continued down the path smiling. He was no fool, but he knew Link well enough to let him be when he was up to something and not ask questions. Link watched him go and then looked back to the wall. He shook his head and took a long deep breath to clear his mind.  
  
"Well this is a sticky situation," Link said to himself as he headed toward the stone tower that hid the stairs leading up to the battlements. The steps were chipped and worn down from age, no doubt they were an original part of Hyrule Castle after the many months of new construction being added since Ganondorf's downfall. How lucky they had been that the Sages were able to reverse most of the damage the Evil King had left behind in Hyrule Castle. The stairs spiraled up and Link could see the daylight coming from the open door above. A breeze blew down the stairwell as Link reached the top, blowing his blond hair gently away from his clear blue eyes. The walkway stretched to the other tower fifty feet away; the brier roses had taken over most of the wall ledge adding to the aged charm that had befallen it. The vines were putting out their last blooms of the season before they went dormant and bare for the winter. The bright and vibrant shades of pink shone brilliantly against the drab gray stones of the castle as the morning light illuminated and warmed the ground. Link looked briefly around; nothing seemed out of place. He walked the whole length of the battlement and back again and didn't see anything suspicious until something caught his eye that was tangled in among the sharp thorns of the roses.  
  
A red piece of cloth was flapping slightly in the breeze; it appeared as though it had been torn off from something. Link pried it loose from the entangled barbs to look at it more closely; it was very fine material, fabric that seemed to fit someone of high standings. The hero looked at the cloth and thought to himself, 'perhaps the stranger got snagged on these thorns as he escaped'. It was a most conceivable idea, and his first clue. 


	4. Partners

Chapter Four: Partners  
  
Link had gone back to his room quickly so that he may grab a coat from his closet. A cold wind had picked up in the early afternoon and storm clouds were blowing in from the sea.  
  
"So much for our balmy autumn weather," Link grumbled as he rummaged around the closet. There were always clothes for him there even though he so rarely wore them, but as of now he was glad they were because his old tunic was worn and didn't protect him from the cold. Once he had found one he was satisfied with he readjusted his sword and shield and was about to go when he noticed something tacked to the back of the door. He had not noticed when he came in for he was to fixed on the idea of finding a coat to notice it. Link ripped it off the door and read the short inscription on it. It read:  
  
I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING  
  
This disturbing letter startled link. It was typed, not written so, as he surmised, that the writing could not be traced. What did it mean by 'I know what you're doing'? For some reason Link turned around quickly to make sure someone wasn't still in the room; there wasn't. He looked at the letter again, when did someone get in here? He thought. Link glanced at the floor and saw a piece of straw and a few tiny smudges of mud smeared into the ground.  
  
"What the…?" Link commented as he bent down to pick up the straw and a sample of the dirt. He smelt it a few times. "It smells like the stables," he said quietly under his breath. "That's odd…"  
  
***  
  
Link heard Rook's voice over the sudden clamor as he turned down the path toward the stable. The wind had picked up again, blowing the dropping leaves off the trees in a flurry and scattering them across the yard.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Now look what ya's done! Gone an' knocked over the wood for me to pick up! Aye ye daft horse! What's gotten into you?!" Rook tried to calm the horse by stoking its neck and eventually it quieted down. Link came into the open door of the stable to see Rook just fastening the metal latch on the animal's stall.  
  
"Having trouble Rook?" Link said standing in the doorway. Rook glanced up and smiled.  
  
"I don't know what got inta' him, calm one minute and then just got startled by somethin' and kicked ova' the pile of logs I stacked yesterday. Queerest thing…" He trailed off while recoiling a thick piece of rope around the wooden post. Link walked over to Epona and patted her on her broad neck.  
  
"I hope Epona has been behaving herself," Link said reaching into his pocket and feeding her a few slices of apple he had stolen from the kitchen on his way by.  
  
"Aye, ya spoil that horse as if she war' a charming lass ye had yer eye on or something!" Rook burst out laughing. "Don't ye have a girlfriend you can spoil? You treat her as if she war' a princess! I daresay she knows it to! Snubbed Craig ova' there right off when he was showin' off for her," Rook laughed again. Link smiled and stroked Epona's nose.  
  
"Hey, she's my girl, for her, nothing but the best."  
  
Rook shot him a sarcastic grin, "I can see tha'." He walked over to where the horse had knocked over the pile of wood and started to stack them up again. "I bet you have any girl you wanted, and you spoil yer horse, why if I was you…"  
  
"I can guess what you would do and that's enough for me," Link helped him lift a particularly large log on top of the pile, "and I'm sure there are lots of young ladies out there that would like you."  
  
"Aye, I just have ta' get out of this stable to find em'," Rook laughed wiping the dust off his forehead. He stopped suddenly in realization, "Did ya want somethin' Link?"  
  
For a minute Link had completely forgotten why he had come down to the stable in the first place.  
  
"Uh…um, no, not really. I just wanted to uh…say I was sorry for blowing you off earlier today, I didn't mean to be so rude." Rook stood up from his stooping position. When he stood up to his full height, Rook had Link by a good couple of inches. He was very broad in his shoulders and almost everywhere for that matter.  
  
"Ah, it's OK. I know you and yer 'castle protocol'," Rook grinned. "Was that all ya came here for?"  
  
"Just abou---," Link trailed off as he heard someone else coming down the path. He turned and watched the doorway for a moment until a figure moved past its wooden frame.  
  
"Ah Link! Good, I've found you," said the man who had just entered. He was dressed in a very fine blue robe that seemed to accentuate his silver hair and beard, obviously one of the King's advisors. Link looked at him curiously and handed the log he was holding to Rook.  
  
"Yes, is something the matter?" Link asked. The man looked the stable over with a less than satisfied attitude and crinkled his nose a bit.  
  
"Oh no, at least not anything more," he said taking out a handkerchief, "the King would just like to know if you've found anything." He raised the tissue to his nose and blew into it violently. "I'm sorry, but I fear that I'm allergic to the…smells in here," the man apologized.  
  
"Aye, ye get used to it," Rook commented, still mounding the logs against the wall. The Advisor looked around Link's shoulder to see who had just spoken.  
  
"Ah, Stable Buck, I didn't see you," he said still sniffling and then turned to Link. "Did you tell him?"  
  
"No I didn't tell him!" Link whispered annoyed.  
  
"Tell me what?" Rook questioned.  
  
"Nothing, it's not important," Link tried to cover up for the Advisor's slip of the tongue. Rook folded his arms crossly and the Advisor looked from face to face.  
  
"What's going on here? If ye insist on discussing it in my presence I would like to know what ye are talking about," stated Rook hotly, "now what's going on?"  
  
Link was uneasy about this and he didn't know how to get out of it. He wasn't sure if it was wise to let Rook in on the trouble that had been brewing around Hyrule Castle, for Rook's safety as well as other reasons. Link desperately tried to find an excuse, but as luck would have it, the loose-mouthed councilman did...or at least in some form.  
  
"Ah Link, this young man looks like he can be trusted---" he started to say.  
  
"Trusted? What is he talking about Link?" Rook demanded.  
  
"He's headstrong to! He'll make a perfect addition to your detective team Link!" Said the Advisor with what seemed like genuine enthusiasm. Link couldn't tell of he was acting or had gone completely daft. It was not like one of the King's Advisors to let such important information slip like that.  
  
"Sir?" Link stuttered, "are you sure? I mean Rook is trustworthy, but are you sure it's wise for him to be told?"  
  
The elderly man looked at both of them and said quite seriously, "yes, we are going to need help with this and with everyone in the castle a potential suspect, one more on your side never hurt."  
  
"Who?" Rook questioned. 


	5. Minor Setbacks

Chapter Five: Minor Setbacks  
  
Rook was more or less the least sly person Link had ever met. He may have been strong as a horse and clever with his hands to, but the word 'discreet' didn't seem to be in his vocabulary. Rook was so enthusiastic that he got to help uncover a conspiracy that he immediately though it necessary to go bullying random people around, becoming suspicious of everyone. He was Link's follower anywhere he went, trying to copy every move he made and to be of help anyway he could. Most of the time he just got in Link's way however.  
  
"I think that tha' ol' man that runs the Bazaar has somethin' to do with tha' letter to the king," said Rook in a low tone peering over across the market square where the big, burly man was browsing through a cart of fruit.  
  
"Rook, you can't just to around accusing everyone!" Link sighed, "why would you think that he did it?"  
  
"He goes to tha' castle sometimes to see the ol' scullery maid," he replied still watching suspiciously. "He coulda' sneaked in on one of his 'visits' and planted the note."  
  
"Jeez Rook, if it was anything like that then Malon could be the killer!" Link groaned at his friend's logic. "We need a motive not a wild guess!"  
  
"Well I didna' see you coming up with anything," Rook said flatly.  
  
The market had been restored to its past splendor now that Ganondof had been locked in the Sacred Realm for almost a year and a half. The people had returned and helped rebuild their town and it looked better than ever, especially in the fading daylight. Link and Rook had left the castle to see if anything strange were going on here, maybe they would be lucky and pick up an interesting tip at the tavern. Rook was no stranger at Hawthorn's Tavern, many times after he had fed the horses for the evening he would come down to the market to have a drink or two. Twice his younger sister, who worked in the castle kitchen, caught him returning home drunk. He received such a scolding from her!  
  
The two young men entered the tavern and Rook's entrance was met with a chorus of whoops and greetings.  
  
"Hey laddie! Aye, we don't usually see you until later!" One man sitting at the bar hollered across the room. "Yer getting as bad as the rest of us!"  
  
"Hiya Rook," said a slender woman carrying some glasses of ale on a tray. "Where have ya been? We've missed you." She bent forward and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Cynthia, how's it been?" Rook blushed.  
  
The tavern was soaked in the rich smell of liquor. It filled Link's nose, which made him sniff a little. He was not used to such a strong smell of alcohol. The two young men took a seat in one of the tables against the wall of the room. The lighting was dim and sudden uproars of laughter were scattered from time to time. Ale glasses clanging, the low murmur of voices, and the sound of men slurping the last drops of foam from their mugs filled the room. Rook and Link ordered a drink to keep up appearances, though Link didn't really touch his.  
  
About quarter till 9:00, after sitting in the tavern for almost an hour and a half, a pair of men entered the establishment and sat down in a secluded corner of the room. Link watched with interest as the new men talked quietly amongst themselves. Try as he might, Link could not overhear their conversation despite his pointed elfin ears. After the men had finished their drinks, they nodded to each other and left out the door. Link wanted to follow.  
  
"Rook, come on, we're going," he said standing up and heading for his gear near the front door.  
  
"But it's almost Happy Hour!" Rook complained, "just fifteen more minutes?"  
  
"No, we're going now!"  
  
"Aye, fine. Spoil Sport."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Link saw the two men turn a corner into the alley. He and Rook followed carefully, making sure not to be seen or heard. One of the men, the taller of the two, looked around suspiciously before disappearing behind a door with the other man. The alley was full of shadows and there was only the sliver of moon in the sky. The new moon was coming up fast. Link grabbed Rook and pulled him behind some old crates, away from the view of the door and positioned closely enough to the window that they could hear the men inside.  
  
One voice was gruff and coarse sounding while the other was slightly higher pitched but with an irritating shrill sound to it. Link guessed that the shrill voice belonged to the taller of the two men, both of which he didn't seem to recognize. Rook squirmed beside him but stopped when Link glared at him to keep still.  
  
"Wouldn't kill ya if you tol' me wha' we're doin'," Rook said irritably.  
  
"Pay attention Rook!" Link hissed as quietly as he could. "I think these men might have something to do with the threat on the king! Now keep quiet and help me listen!"  
  
"What should we do now Mailius? That party thing is gonna happen in a few days!"  
  
"We wait, Januas, we wait."  
  
"But what if they find us? There are lots of guards at the castle now! They'll catch us for sure!"  
  
"Don't be stupid, my plan is to good to fail. You just do your part and I'll do mine, they can't catch us."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Shut up! I told you, all we have to do is wait and all of the pieces will fall into place. At the Advisor's Ball you take the guest's horses into the stable to keep up appearances and then what?"  
  
"I meet you in the side courtyard and you give me the dagger to cut the rope to the chandelier."  
  
"Very good, and what next?"  
  
"Then I sneak into the main chamber and wait for your signal."  
  
"Why those bloody…!" Rook seethed. "Just wait till I get me hans' on em'!" He stood up and was about to charge the door.  
  
"What do you think your doing?!" Link hissed, pulling him back down. "You can't just barge in there! What good is that going to do?!"  
  
The light in the window went out and door creaked open slowly. The two men walked out silently into the darkness. Link was trying to keep Rook from getting up from their hiding place and keep him quiet at the same time.  
  
"Remember, wait for my signal before you cut the rope," the tall, shrill man said to his broad, slightly shorter companion. The two lads were no more than five feet away from the men, carefully concealed in the shadows. Link held his hand closely over Rook's mouth to try and keep him quiet, but Rook was determined to get free and apprehend the killers that very minute. Despite Link's efforts, Rook shot out of their hiding place, startling both men.  
  
"Aye, you're caught now!" Rook bellowed, trying to be the daring hero. "You better give up now and maybe we'll take it easy on ya!" He signaled Link to come forth from the shadows that hid him. The men didn't wait to see who was there with the strange, dark hair young man. The two went off sprinting in opposite directions down the alleys. Link, not believing his companion's actions, went to stand beside him.  
  
"Rook! I told you not to move!" Link scolded much like a father would scold his son. "Come on! We better catch them now!"  
  
Rook nodded and took off after the shorter man to the right, and Link chased after the man to the left. The teller man had run out to the Market Square, which was now abandoned of people in the night. Link scanned the open square for a moment and then spotted the cloaked man running up the dirt road toward Hyrule Castle. He sprinted to catch up to him, but surprisingly the man was faster than he was. In the not to far off distance Link could see the dark figure scaling the old vine that he had used as a child. The man reached the top and disappeared over the edge. By this time Link had lost track of Rook, hopefully that big lout was having better luck than he was. The man was slowing down, no doubt tired from his flight. Link was gaining on him quickly as he duct into one of the gardens along the West Side of the castle. Link lost him after that. The garden was dark and it would be easy to lose anyone in it at night, but Link kept searching. He thought he heard some scuffling along the wall that connected the garden to the Kitchen Garden and he quickly went to go and investigate. He crept along the stone wall, running his hand along it and walked as quietly as he could. He paused at the stone archway that lead to the Kitchen Garden and held his breath so that he might hear more easily. He thought he could hear someone faintly breathing on the opposite side of the wall. Quietly, Link drew the Biggoron sword out of its sheath and turned the corner to face whoever was there.  
  
"What the bloody---!" Rook gasped, staggering backwards after Link had jumped out from behind the corner. Link, likewise startled, had jumped back a few feet too.  
  
"Rook? What are you…? I thought you were chasing…" Link gulped for breath. Rook stared at him for a moment while he felt his heart beating in his throat.  
  
"I was, but I lost im' in this daft garden. I can't see a bloody thing!" Rook explained.  
  
"Well, we both lost them now," said Link disappointedly. "Come on, we better go tell the King." 


	6. Enter Princess Adel, the Royal Pain in t...

Chapter Six: Enter Princess Adel, the Royal Pain in the Ass  
  
The two young lads made their way to the King's chamber to inform him immediately what had just happened. The braziers on the wall had been allowed to fall to a dim glow at night. Their fires cast a simple, pale glow on the stone walkway ahead. The two walked in silence; Link leading the way and Rook following. Link was irritated at his partner for acting so brashly. What on earth prompted him to do such a thing? Link thought. Now the alleged killers knew that they were on to them and now the plot that they overheard would be probably changed stealing away Link's upper hand.  
  
"Wha' are we goin' to do now?" Rook asked quietly, somewhat humiliated in front of Link after his attempts to be valiant blew up in his face. Link sighed.  
  
"Well, we have to go and tell the king about this," he said. "The Advisor's Ball is tomorrow night."  
  
Rook was quiet for a moment as they walked up the stone staircase.  
  
"Link, I…I'm sorrae' for the way I acted. I should ha' listen to ye," he said finally. Link kept on climbing the stairs.  
  
"It's OK Rook," he replied simply.  
  
They past a door off to the left at the top of the stairs. There was light shinning beneath it and a commotion coming from inside. The two looked at each other, and then at the door as Link reached out to put his hand on the handle. The door flung open and standing there in her nightgown was the sourest young woman Link had ever seen. She was likewise just as surprised to see them standing there. Her dark brown hair was twisted into two round braids that curled around her pointed ears, the rest hung down her back. The nightgown she wore was the softest shade of pink, and the bright light from behind her illuminated her slender body faintly through the material. She stared at them with wide eyes and they stared back at her.  
  
"Who? Who are you?!" She demanded. The two lads were taken back by the supremacy in her voice. They looked at each other as if to mentally agree what to say. "Answer me you peasants before I call the guards!" She ordered again. Link smiled inwardly.  
  
"Princess Adel," he said. Her face dropped.  
  
"How do you know my name? I've never met you before," she looks at Rook, "or your homely looking friend either. Now tell me, who are you?!"  
  
"Whadaya mean homely…" Rook growled under his breath and took a small step forward. Link held his arm out in front of Rook just in case.  
  
"My name is Link, this is Rook. We're sorry to disturb you your majesty, but we'll just be on our way now…"Link said with a non intentional air of mockery in his voice which surprised him a bit. But what could he say? Princess Adel did not strike him as the sweetest thing either. Princess Adel raised an eyebrow and turned her pointed nose upward.  
  
"I demand to know where you are going. Tell me now servant," her demand carried a supreme air of egotistical persona. Rook and Link stared at one another for a moment.  
  
"We're goin' ta' see the King, yer highness," Rook blurted out with a slight smirk on his face. Good ol' Princess Adel, just the way I left ye eh? My you've grown up to be a beaut', but what man in his right mind could stand a sour face like that, no matter how lovely. Shame… "We'll just be getting out of yer way now."  
  
Rook nodded to Link and the two continued down the hall. Seeing them turn to leave, Princess Adel wrestled with her thoughts for a moment whether to go after them or not. After all, she had not dismissed them yet nor was she done giving them a proper scolding for disturbing her. But it was highly improper for a woman of her caliber to leave the confines of her chamber in her nightgown no less.  
  
"You two! Get back here!" She yelled, her voice high and shrill. "I have not finished with you! I demand you come here at once!" Link and Rook winced at her piercing voice. They didn't have time for this, Link thought.  
  
"Rook," Link whispered out of the corner of his mouth, not turning all the way to face him but still looking straight ahead. "Rook, when we turn this corner, run." Rook didn't say anything in return but as soon as the wall turned in they both made a break for it, with the Princesses voice still calling from her doorway. 


	7. Is There an Assassin in the House?

Chapter Seven: Is There an Assassin in the House?

                        The night had come. Guests were arriving in coach after coach after coach. The line backed up all the way through the entrance gates, and there was still more to come. The Ballroom was lit with dazzling torches and decorated with brilliant tapestries in every color. Every lady wore a stunning dress and every man looked right and proper in their own respect. This had truly come out to be the gala event Link had not expected. With the knowledge of the killers' plans, guards had been stationed secretly in the appointed rendezvous spots with the hopes of catching the criminals in the act. But the King knew as well as Link that this was useless now. The killers knew that they had been caught onto, the plan would have changed for sure. Despite the dire problem that plagued the castle, the party guests retained no knowledge of it and King Harkinian planed to keep it that way. 

                        Link stood next King Harkinian in his thrown. Next to the king, new seats were added for Princess Adel and her mother. As 'visiting royalty', it was only proper.  As the Hero of Time it was his duty to be there, despite how much he disliked being on display for people. The King waved and greeted his guests, and Link could only smile and blush slightly as many of the females batted their eyes in his direction.

            "Don't look so gloomy my boy," Harkinian laughed, "I think every young man would love to be in your boots right now. You seem to have the attention of every single young lady in the room!" He laughed again and patted Link in the shoulder, almost in a fatherly way Link thought. Link glanced over at Princess Adel, whom he found had been starting at him. She quickly looked away and resumed her sour expression.

            "I would be a lot happier if I could know what to expect tonight," Link said flatly, making sure the Queen could not hear. "These men…no one knows how or when they are going to strike, if they are at all now! I don't like being so unprepared…" The King raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips. He leaned on the armrest of the thrown and stared at the Hero of Time.

            "My boy, why should you worry? This is hardly anything compared to Ganondorf. I have faith in you, you are one of my most trusted advisors Link. Now, stop worrying but just be on your guard. The moment will present itself in time." Link stood in silence afterwards.

                                    Rook had been ordered to stay out of the Main Hall. "Keeping guard", they had told him, but he knew that they just wanted to keep him out of the way. But he didn't care too much, he rather would be out here anyway than inside with all of the 'rich folk', he called them. He stood in the middle of the kitchen, trying to make his way through to the kitchen gardens and then on to the stable where he was supposed to be tending the guests' horses. Attendants were going every which way with trays of food and drinks; everywhere you looked there was commotion. Rook was glad when he finally escaped out into the cool evening air. He started his way off in the direction of the stable when a young servant girl carrying a large sack with much difficulty came up the walk.

            "Malaiya, give me tha'," Rook smiled at the girl. "Tha's to heavy for you lass, let me have it." The girl smiled likewise and allowed Rook to take the bag off her shoulder.

            "Thanks Rook, that feels much better," she straightened up and stretched her back, arching backwards. "That there is a heavy sack of grain, I wasn't sure I was going to make it." She looked up at him with her big, curious hazel eyes, "Were you on your way to the stables then brother?" Rook grinned.

            "Ya, but I'll help ya in with this first _sis," he said in his tone of voice used for mocking his little sister. "Wouldn't want ya' going home to mum with a hurt back, she's lively to blame me for it." _

                        "That's because you're the most likely to cause it," Malaiya grinned. Rook glanced lovingly down at his little sister.

            "Aye, why aren't ya speakin' with yer accent Malay? Aren't ya proud of where you come from?" He asked her, as he always did from time to time. He knew what her answer was going to very well be too. Malaiya sighed and roller her eyes, preparing to give her little speech once again.

            "Don't start again with me Rook, you know very well why. Mum thinks it's more fitting if I speak with a Hyrulean accent rather than an Adrean peasant one. I'm not planning on serving at the castle the rest of my days you know and---"

            "And it's just something ye feel is necessary, I know, I know," Rook grinned and put his arm around her shoulder. "Oh Malay, ya know I'm jus' teasing you."

            "Yeah, I know," she replied.

                        They walked into the kitchen, dodging a random servant every now and then, and placed the sack of potatoes in the corner. Rook noticed the cooks placing the last details on the food they had prepared; dinner must be served soon he figured. Malaiya was called over to help peel the vegetables amidst all the commotion.

            "I'll see ya later love," Rook smiled and kissed his sister on the cheek before she turned and disappeared into the crowd. And what a crowd it was in there! Curiosity had finally got the better of him and he took a quick peek through the great oak doors and into the Main Hall. Just for a quick looksee he thought, that's all. Rook glanced about from the doorway, trying to keep out of the passing attendants' way. It was just as busy out there as it was in here! People wearing every color Rook would have known to exist and then some. Why, it was livelier than back at Old Hawthorn's Pub late on a Saturday night. Which, Rook must have had to admit, participated in frequently. And in the midst of all he saw, he could still pick out Link, standing up at the top of the Hall alongside King Harkinian and the visiting royalty from Adrean. Princess Adel looked particularly sour this evening he mused. Rook laughed a bit at how awkward Link looked standing there. He could tell, even from across the room, that Link hated every minute of wearing those fancy clothes. The thought made him laugh even harder. Seeing enough, Rook turned back and once again attempted to make his way back out of the kitchen. He glanced once more over his shoulder at all of the shimmering lights and music, but his surprise when he turned back around was a full on collision with a rather broad and hard headed servant.

            "Watch it!" The man yelled, trying to steady the tray of wineglasses he held. "What do ya think you're doing? These are for their Royal Majesties! Pay attention!" 

            "Sorrae' Sir," Rook apologized, holding his head from the blow it had received. Strangely Rook smelt something vaguely familiar on the man. The man scowled and went on his way. Rook looked on after him, knowing that he had seen him somewhere before…

***

                        "Are you having a good time Queen Adeilia?" King Harkinian turned and asked his guest with a most charming smile.

            "Oh yes! Of course! Aren't we Adel?" She replied most enthusiastically, smiling back at the king. Princess Adel sighed impatiently as her mother awaited her reply.

            "Oh yes mother, splendid!" She forced out in a completely fake cheerful voice. Adel glanced around the room again, her eyes once again resting on Link. _Look at him, how stupid he looks! With that goofy grin and that ridiculous outfit! Not fit for even a servant! He's stupid, and unrefined…and, and…She immediately looked away, there was no way that she was going to acknowledge that she found him a bit attractive. _

                        Rook's eyes had gone wide when he remembered where he had seen that man before. His adrenaline was starting to rush and his pulse quickened as he hurriedly followed him through the crowd of guests. It was now he though, it was up to him. The big, broad man brought King Harkinian and Queen Adeilia their glasses of wine and the room went silent. Rook's blood was pounding in his brain.

            "My honorable guest," King Harkinian began to speak, "we are gathered here tonight to honor a great man. My Lead Advisor, Michael Pardee, who after fifteen long years of service, is resigning. He has provided me with infinite insight and wisdom over the years, and, frankly, I trust him with everything. To you Michael, thank you for such wonderful and loyal service." With this King Harkinian lifted his glass to drink. The rim was just about to touch his lips when, from what seemed like out of no where; Rook appeared from behind him and snatched it out of his hands. A gasp went up from around the room as the deep red liquid spilled over onto the floor as well as onto Rook. Everyone look at him in alarm. 

            "Don't do tha' yer Majesty!" Rook exclaimed, now surrounded by guards. The wine dripped off of the end of his nose and the rest pooled at the floor. His blood was still buzzing in his brain from his somewhat heroic (at least what he would like to consider heroic in one way or another) dive for the wineglass.

                        "What's the meaning of all this?!" Harkinian asked gruffly. "Explain yourself lad, if you would be so kind."

            "Rook? What's gotten into you?" Link spoke with concern. Rook looked helplessly around the room. Everyone was staring at him. King Harkinian motioned the guards to stand down and reluctantly they did so.

            "It's poison!" He shouted out. His cry was met by a murmur of 'poison?!' around the room from the guests. Queen Adeilia gasped in her most royal fashion and exclaimed:

            "Good gracious! Poison?! I can't imagine---" she fanned herself with her hand as if she was going to faint. Rook looked helplessly at Link, who was quickly sorting things out in his head. Link reached out and ran two fingers down the side of Rook's face. 

            "Wha' are ya doing Link?" Rook asked in surprise. Link lifted his fingers, now with the wine on them, up to his nose to smell. His eyebrows arched up in shock.

            "It's _laenraeth_," Link said quietly enough for only the surrounding people to hear. "Mixed in with the wine, Rook, you were right." That in alone amazed Link. He looked around the room at the frightened guests and added in a low tine, "your Majesty, perhaps you'd better calm the guests down, we don't want a panic to break out." Harkinian nodded in agreement and raised his arms to the people.

            "My guests, it is alright! Just a simple misunderstanding, that's all. It's all taken care of now. Please, go back to you meals, everything is under control." The king sat back down and motioned for Link to come close. "Link my boy, take some of the guards and find that man who brought the wine," he paused and waited for Link to nod. "Good, oh and take that tall lad back there with you. My place is here and---"

            "Yes I know your Majesty," Link nodded. "Don't worry, we won't let you down."

            "I never doubted that Link."


	8. Hunt

Chapter Eight:  
  
"Well what do we do now? We've lost him," one of the guards asked.  
  
"Last I saw of him was through the kitchen garden," another answered.  
  
"Okay okay, we need to split up," Link ordered. "You three go that way, Rook, Marcus, Sanders, you're with me. Now come on, lets go. We can't let the king down." With this the group split up, both teams going in opposite directions. The gardens were dark at night, the darkest part of the castle grounds. It was no wonder the man they had met in the back alley chose to hide here. "Damn the clouds, it has to be overcast tonight of all nights now doesn't it?" Link grumbled to himself. They combed over the gardens, twice running into the other group, but alas, no sign of the suspected killer.  
  
"This is hopeless!" Rook exclaimed out of frustration and punched the ivy-covered wall. "He's probably long gone by now!"  
  
"We're not giving up yet Rook," Link encouraged, "come on guys, we can do this."  
  
"But we've looked everywhere, it's dark as anything out here. We'll never find him," Sanders, the tallest of the guards, said gloomily.  
  
"Come on man, we've got to try!" Marcus yelled at him. "We're the Royal Guards, we do not give up so easily! Now get up and do your jobs!"  
  
"He's right!" A chorus chimed in.  
  
Running could be heard up the path. They all turned quickly, swords drawn, only to see that it was another guard coming toward them. But as he came closer, they noticed the expression on his face. He was gasping for air, breathing hard and trying to speak at the same time.  
  
"The…the…" He tried to force out. Link sat him down against the wall, urging him to catch his breath.  
  
"What? What's happened?" Link asked, fearing the worse.  
  
"King…King Harkinian is….is…"  
  
"Is what man?!" Marcus exclaimed impatiently.  
  
"He's gone!" The man finally let out. Link jerked backward.  
  
"What do you mean, gone?" Link interrogated, holding the guard's shoulders. "Where?"  
  
"He…he left with one of his advisors, just for a moment…He said he was going to be gone but a moment," the guard started to catch his breath. "He just stepped out into the East Wing Hall and then they were both gone, we can't find them."  
  
Link patted the man on his shoulder and stood up, his expression grave.  
  
"While we were out here chasing that man, the real assassin was inside the whole time. I bet he planned for us to be out here, chasing his decoy…Come on!" Link turned into a run back to the Main Hall, Rook and the other guards following closely. The sense of urgency was upon Link. All he could think of was hurry, and hurry he did. He tore into the East Wing Hall, only to find it empty. Link searched around almost frantically if it wasn't for his degree of focus. They could find no sign of struggle, no blood, anything. This, at least, was a good sign thought Link. He sent the guards in pairs of two's down separate corridors, telling them to search every foot of passage they led to. This left the hall empty, save for him and Rook. Link started to walk around the perimeter of the room, running his hands over the walls carefully.  
  
"Link, what are ye doing? Have ye gone daft? The King is missing and yer feeling the walls!" Rook said hotly. Link didn't bother looking over at him.  
  
"Just give me a minute, I think I have an idea," Link replied.  
  
"Oh! An idea! Tha's not going ta' do us much good now is it Li---," Rook stopped abruptly for it was at that moment that Link tore one of the tapestries down from the wall, revealing a passage behind it.  
  
"Well I'll be the daft one," Rook stared at the opening in amazement. "Link, how did ya' know tha' was there?"  
  
"Don't think I haven't done some exploring on my own," Link grinned for but a moment before his face became serious again. "Rook, stay here, I don't want you to get hurt and---"  
  
"I'm not a wee babe Link!" The stable hand shouted, throwing his arms out in anger. "I can help, you know I can."  
  
"Sh!" Link hissed at him while drawing his sword out of its sheath. "There is my point Rook, this is serious. I don't know if I can trust you to keep quiet!" A hurt look swept over Rook's face momentarily before he resumed his tempered one.  
  
"Of course I can! I'm not a bairn Link, don't treat me like one."  
  
"Fine then, come on. And grab that torch over there while you're at it."  
  
They ran up the stairs, Link leading and Rook close behind. The passage was an old servant corridor that hadn't been in use for years. The light from the torch swirled around them as they ran to the top, casting eerie shadows on stones that had long forgotten what light was. At the top was an old wooden hanging door built into the ceiling. With a quick flip of Link's hand, the door was gently lowered without a sound until it rested steadily on its hinges. The two pressed on.  
  
"Where does this all lead to?" Rook whispered under his breath, the firelight illuminating the excitement in his eyes. The door had leaded them onto the kitchen loft, which was piled high with sacks of every size imaginable. It was also dark too, and the light from the flame only lit so far. Link searched around the space, beckoning Rook to hold the torch higher.  
  
"Link, which way now?" Rook asked with tension raising in his voice.  
  
"I'm not sure, I didn't bother going this far last time," the hero replied, eyes still scanning the loft. "But it looks like there's something under here, come help me."  
  
Rook found an old brazier and set the torch down in it. Link lead him over to a sack of oats in the center of the loft and together, they hoisted it aside. Underneath, was another trap door.  
  
"Well, look at tha'!" Rook exclaimed. "What are you, some sort of blood hound?"  
  
"No," Link said, lifting the door up and dropping down onto the ladder. Through the opening light shown through from below. "They hay around it had been recently moved." Rook snubbed out the torch in the brazier and followed Link down.  
  
"Did you hear that Rook?"  
  
"Aye, no, but I just hit me bloody head on this beam here."  
  
"That, it's coming from over there. Come on!"  
  
Link jumped the last few steps of the ladder and landed with a thud on the floor. It had leaded them right into the kitchen's large and expansive pantry.  
  
"Link, how do ya suppose they got the king down tha' ladder? He's a big man; I've seen 'im. And I doubt he would be much easier to move if he war'…well unconscious." Rook stated blatantly. Link paid no attention to this comment as he skirted out the service door, leading to a now deserted part of the castle wall. His first time here quickly flashed in his mind, almost eight long years ago when he had sneaked into see Princes Zelda. There was a stationary wooden cart parked alongside the fence, its bed stacked partially with empty crates from Lon Lon Ranch. A worn canvas was thrown sloppily over the side, but enough of it draped into the cart to cover a rather distinct bulge lying there. Link gulped hard and went to pull back the fabric, not exactly sure what he was going to find underneath. Rook followed him closely; his muscles ready to jump back at the slightest motion. Link's hand grabbed the cloth, and with one, quick tug, sent it flying over the side of the cart. What was underneath was not to be suspected.  
  
"Adel?!" Link gasped as the cover was drawn from atop her body. Her sour face glared up at them from behind the restraint on her mouth. Her hands were bound behind her back and her feet were tied at the ankle as well. She grunted and growled at them, her eyes flashing sparks of anger. Quickly, Link went to unbind her hands and feet, still puzzled about finding her here so unexpectedly.  
  
"We'll have you out of here in a minute Adel, just keep still," Link said calmly, hoping it would calm her down as well. She paused for a moment, her chest heaving from her struggle. She arched her neck so that she could see Rook, who was looking her over in an odd fashion. There was a smile playing on his lips when he gently reached over and pulled the covering away from her mouth.  
  
"What took you two oafs so long!" She demanded. Rook was immediately sorry he had taken the gag off. "I've been here for almost ten minutes it seems! You're a hero?! Why what have you been doing? You're a sorry excuse for a he---,"  
  
"Whoa, slow down lassie!" Said Rook. "How did ya' get here first before you get into yer pointless screamin'?"  
  
"Pointless? Pointless!? I'll give you pointless!" She screamed at him while Link was still trying to unbind her hands.  
  
The sound of a sword being drawn was heard behind them, and Princess Adel's shouting came to a sudden stand still. Link looked at Adel, not moving a muscle himself. The fright in her eyes and the way her lips trembled ever so slightly told him enough. Slowly, he tried to reach up for his sword, but at his first sign of movement, a sharp jab was in his back from the blade behind him.  
  
"Get up slowly boy and turn around," a familiar voice pierced through the chilled night air. "Do it, and I won't kill you where you stand." Link turned slowly, making the dirt scratch below his boots. The blade of the sword was now directed against his throat, gently pressing against it, testing the soft, vulnerable skin. Link's eyes shot upward to meet the holder of the sword.  
  
At first Link didn't recognize him, but the face was defiantly familiar somehow. The man's cloak hung heavily down to his boots, casting a shadow over the rest of his body so it was hard to make out any other distinguishing features. But the one thing that was hard to miss was the brilliant, red shirt that he wore. His arm was outreached, holding the sword steadily underneath Link's chin, his eyes glaring with a sick pleasure.  
  
"I knew it was going to be hard to keep you out of this," he grinned, pressing the tip of the sword a little harder against the skin. Rook tried to move to help Link, but it was futile. "Move and the hero gets it," the man ordered. "Or maybe I should just start with that bratty little princess over there. Gave me quite a scratch." And then Link noticed the shallow scraped across the man's chin. Link tried to think of something to say, but found in extremely difficult when you had a sword jammed into your throat.  
  
"Why is Princess Adel here? She has nothing to do with this," Link gulped, trying to devise a plan in his head.  
  
"Insurance," the man said. "King Harkinian would have to do anything I asked as long as I had her, and not surprisingly it works for you as well. Good thing our paths crossed at the right time now, right my dear? Now get along the edge of the moat over there, all three of you! Don't do anything stupid."  
  
Rook helped Princess Adel out of the cart and surprisingly she was obedient to his aid. Fright, he thought, must have a somewhat positive effect in her case. But nonetheless, as much as he disliked her, he did not wish to see her scared. The man backed Link up with the others, all the while his sword placed at Link's windpipe. 


	9. Cornered

Chapter Nine:  
  
"Don't think I don't know you," Link's eyes narrowed. "I remember you, you were with the King and the other council members when I arrived back a few days ago." The man let out a deep laughter that rumbled in his throat.  
  
"Very good," he smiled in a mocking way. "Now can you guess why all of this has happened?" He laughed again and lowered his arm away from Link. "Stupid boy."  
  
"She didna' do anythin', let her go," Rook almost growled out.  
  
"Oh, I will. As soon as I get what I want."  
  
"And what is that?" Link said firmly. The man put his sword back in its sheath, obviously not intimidated by anything he could see.  
  
"Be quiet! The sound of your voice is irritating me, and when I get irritated…" He quickly pulled out a dagger and in one, quick movement, came toward Adel's throat. She let out a shriek of panic for the man was quick and she unprepared for such rough treatment. He spun around and held Adel against him, backing away a few steps with her, the dagger at her throat. He toyed with the blade a bit, making the princess's heart beat faster and faster. His rough hand pulled her head back, exposing the white, throbbing skin of her neck. Adel's weak arms were limp and helpless against him.  
  
"Don't!" Link shouted, afraid that if he were to move closer Adel's neck would be sliced. "Let her go, she had nothing to do with this!" The man's eyes flashed fire for a moment and in that moment, Link could see the unstableness within him. The man jerked Adel's head a bit further back, causing her to gasp sharply and let out a weak whimper.  
  
"You know, it's much more convenient that I kill you now, for I have business to attend to at the moment," he said, watching Princess Adel's skin quiver under the silver blade. "It will be a great honor to kill not only the Hero of Time, but a princess as well, how lucky am I hmm?" His laughter was deep and sinister. "Say goodbye Princess, it's a shame you'll never live to be a queen."  
  
Adel shut her eyes tightly and held her breath. She waited for the dagger to come skimming across her throat, taking her life. She waited to feel her warm blood spill onto her chest, the thought making her sick and her head spin. Her pulse quickened, sweat beaded her forehead, and her voice was lost in fear.  
  
She felt the quick press of the knife on her skin, but then, nothing. It all happened so quickly that her head was still swimming when she saw it. Rook and the man were wrestling on the ground in front of her, the dagger thrown a few feet away. Rook was able to get in a punch to the jaw, but that did not seem to effect the man as he retaliated with a blow to the side of Rook's head.  
  
"Princess get back!" Link warned her, rushing in to help his friend.  
  
The two men were still struggling on the ground. The man quickly flipped over and kicked Rook squarely in the ribs, sending him tumbling backwards. Rook's opponent stood up, unsheathing his sword. Link drew his short sword and prepared himself as the man drove into him in head to head battle. Their swords clashed and their eyes locked, perfectly focused on one another. The man jumped onto the end of the cart, using it to gain height over the Hero. When Link advanced, he blocked one strike before shoving Link backward with his foot. Link stumbled and then fell, losing his balance due to the blunt force of the boot.  
  
"It's goodbye now hero!" The man said, raising his sword over his head above Link. Quickly, Link brought his leg around and cuffed it around the man's knee. With a startled yelp he tripped and shuffled back, gaining his balance within a few steps, but allowing Link enough time to stand once more.  
  
"Cleaver," he said, "but not good enough."  
  
He charged again, but this time he was violently shoved forward by Rook, who had tackled him from behind. Rook grabbed for the man's sword, struggling to get it away from him. Without warning, the man's arm flew out and hit Rook dead on with the elbow.  
  
"What the bloody---!" Rook yelped, holding his nose, for it was surely broken. A trickle of blood squeezed out through his clenched fingers and onto the ground. Rook's temper flashed in his eyes. With all of his force, Rook sent his fist flying into the man's gut, making him double over from the blow. The man lurched forward from the pain and staggered for a moment, but as he was falling he grabbed Rook's worn vest and took him down with him. Rook was now flat on his back, the man straining for the dagger, strattling his waist. Before Link could do anything, Rook was fighting for his life trying to keep the blade from his throat.  
  
"Get the Hell off me!" Rook shouted, gritting his teeth. "Link! Gimmie a hand here!" Link grabbed the man's shoulders firmly and tried to roll him off, but his knees were solidly planted on either side of Rook's waist. The dagger was inching closer and closer to Rook's neck each passing moment, he knew if he did not do something now, this would surely be the end. Rook bucked up, his entire upper body in motion, and sent the man flying over his head.  
  
Guards were now flooding out of the pantry door, surrounding the man in red as he struggled with this cape to stand up. Princess Adel followed close behind them, looking very smart with herself indeed. In all the commotion she had enough sense to slip away unnoticed. The man rose, glaring around the circle of men that enclosed him. He exhaled and surprisingly, a smile played on his lips.  
  
"Well done lads," he grinned. "I wouldn't have guessed."  
  
"That's enough out of you!" A guard yelled. "Now move it out! You're under arrest by order of the King."  
  
The man surrendered his sword and went quietly, which to Link, was a bit eerie. Perhaps his suspicions of insanity weren't so out of place…Kink Harkinian came out of the door just as the guards passed, Queen Adeilia following behind. The Queen ran to embrace her daughter, sobbing in her overdone mother fashion. The King smiled at both Link and Rook.  
  
"You've done well boys," he said. "I never had any doubts." Link lowered his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry King Harkinian, it never should have gotten as far as it did. I---," he fumbled.  
  
"I'm alright aren't I?" Harkinian asked, looking directly at Link.  
  
"Yes, but---."  
  
"There is no 'but', you've done your duty and helped capture the conspirators. It is a job well done." He said in his official manner, making it so.  
  
"Conspirators?" They both spoke in unison, first glancing at each other, and then back to the king. King Harkinian chuckled and watched the guards take away the man in red.  
  
"His name was Mailius," he sighed, "he was one of my council, for many years now. I had no idea that he could ever do such a thing." His expression was serious, but his tone of voice light. "When Michael retired, I chose Michael's brother to take his place, but apparently Mailius did not agree with my decision."  
  
"Aye, the man seemed a bit off in the head yer majesty," Rook stepped forward, still slightly nervous in the presence of the king. He suddenly remembered about his nose and quickly brought his sleeve up to cover it. Rook's face flushed a faint pink, embarrassed over the blood that had dried on the lower half of his face. He wiped what he could get off, and hoped he appeared more presentable to the king.  
  
"He was, I imagine," Harkinian replied. "He was always a bit odd, but nothing that ever caused me to worry."  
  
"What happened to you King Harkinian?" Link asked curiously. "They said that you had disappeared." Harkinian looked around for a moment before speaking.  
  
"I will tell you inside my boy, but for now, let's get back inside and join the celebration. I don't want this to spoil Michael's affair."  
  
***  
  
It was a brilliant morning in Hyrule the next day. The clouds had cleared in the sky, the sun had come out, and especially the trouble over Hyrule Castle had ceased. Outside of the castle things were in being brought back and forth for the departure of the Adrean visiting royalty, who were to leave within the hour. Queen Adeilia thanked King Harkinian for his hospitality, and not once did she bring up the affairs of last night. With a gracious curtsy, Queen Adeilia entered her carriage and waited for her daughter to arrive.  
  
"You are possibly the most foul boy I have ever met," Princess Adel snapped at Rook, whom for reasons unknown to him, had offered to carry the last of her bags for her. "Did you call last night a rescue? I could have gotten out of that myself!"  
  
"I'm sure you could have lass," Rook humored her, not wishing to argue with her at the moment. He threw her bags on top of the coach and looked at her. "Ya know a 'thank you' wouldn't kill you your majesty."  
  
Adel gaped at him for a moment before speaking. Rook could see the sourness in her eyes slowly dim down and her tense little body relax a bit.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly. Rook couldn't help but smile at this, seeing the princess cave in like that.  
  
"Yer welcome," he said. "Now how 'bout a kiss for getting me nose broken for ye?" At this Rook laughed and secured the trunks to the carriages with a piece of rope. Adel snorted in anger at him and stormed up the line of coaches. Link came out of the castle doors and went over to Rook. As he came, Princess Adel huffed by in a foul temper.  
  
"Now what did you do Rook?" Link laughed, slapping him on the back.  
  
"Nuthin' more than usual," Rook grinned and gave the rope a firm tug. "There, snug as a bug."  
  
The lead coachman called out for the departure and the line slowly started to move. Queen Adeilia waved out of the carriage window as it was waiting for Adel to get it. Rook flashed a bright grin at Link right before he took off running down the line of coaches, catching up to Adel before she stepped up to her carriage. Quickly, he spun her around and kissed her squarely on the lips, holding for a moment before letting go. Princess Adel stared at him dumbfoundedly and found for one of the first times in her life, she was unable to think of something to say. Still staring at the grinning Rook, unable to make out what had jut happened, climbed up into her carriage and the coachman shut the door behind her. The train of carriages left and slowly crawled out of site behind the castle gate. Link quietly stood behind Rook and gave him the oddest look.  
  
"And what was that all about?" He laughed. Rook just beamed a big smile and turned back to the stables. 


End file.
